Under this project, a state-of-the-art repository for the storage of biospecimens for human epidemiology is operated. The repository activities include: sample receipt and distribution; ambient and low temperature storage of environmental and biological specimens; computerized sample inventory maintenance; maintain QC and QA programs; development or identification of biospecimen collection and storage conditions to preserve specimen and target analyte integrity; support to field centers in collection procedures, equipment, materials, and sample transportation, as requested. Support for Human molecular epidemiology research is focused in the following areas: Biliary Tract disease Bone Bladder cancer Brain cancer Breast cancer Cervical cancer Colo-rectal cancer Esophageal cancer Eye disease Gall Bladder disease Kaposi's sarcoma Kidney cancer Hodgkin's disease Laryngeal cancer Leukemia Liver cancer Lung cancer Melanoma Multiple Myeloma Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma Pancreatic cancer Pharyngeal cancer Prostate cancer Oral cancer Ovarian cancer Skin cancer Stomach cancer Testicular cancer Thyroid cancer Uterine cancer Urologic disorders Vaginal cancer.